Diffusers are known in the art. Diffusers are for widely scattering and/or spreading light, and are used in many different optical application including but not limited to wrist watches, projection systems, displays, computer screens, surgical equipment, optical communication systems, light sensors, fiber optic systems, microscope illumination systems, light guides, and so forth. Ultraviolet (UV) radiation can damage one or more of the aforesaid devices in which diffusers may be used. However, unfortunately, conventional diffusers do not block sufficient ultraviolet (UV) radiation which can lead to damage in one or more of the aforesaid optical devices.
Accordingly, it has been found that there exists a need in the art for a diffuser that can both function as a diffuser and block significant amounts of UV radiation.